Together
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: Comfort is found in a hug, Oz learns on a practically bad morning. Bit of lime in it towards the end. Can be seen as a sequel to my other story- What Hurts the Most.


Okay! I got bored forever ago so I wrote this, and have had it on my computer for a while. I _really_ hope the characters aren't _too_OOC.

This _can_ be seen as a sequel to my other story, _What Hurts the Most_, but if you haven't read that one you will not get confused with this one. Enjoy! :)

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters, nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together<strong>_

Oz sighed as he sat down by the window, not trying to hide it because one, they were at Gil's apartment, two, Alice was still asleep, and three, Gil wasn't there. Even though he had known this for a while, a couple of months, it was still a shock whenever he remembered that he had been in the Abyss for ten years. He saw the years clearly on his servant, for more reasons than just the fact that he had aged. Those years had hurt his best friend, and Oz could never forgive himself since he was to blame for that pain.

"Oz?" He heard, immediately making him smile and a flawless mask come onto his face as he turned to look at his servant.

"Hi, Gil! You're up early!" He said, his smile widening as he watched Gil sit down.

"So are you." The man replied, worried; Oz usually got up later than him, expect for when he had something on his mind. Also, he noticed that his master's mask was on again, making him wonder what he could possibly be brooding about. Was he brooding over his limited time?

Gil was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt the couch dip down next to him, which was the only indication he got that Oz was now sitting next to him. "Is something wrong, Oz?" The young man asked as the blond turned around. In his present position, his back was leaning against Gil's side, his legs pulled up to his chest with his head resting on his knees.

"No, I'm just tired; I had troubles sleeping last night." Oz muttered, being as honest as he could without worrying his servant as was possible. Gil nodded, not knowing what to say, as Oz never told him that.

"Okay." He murmured, as anything else said could be wrong, and even that could have been wrong. But the blond didn't say anything, and he became worried.

Oz sighed silently into his knees, thinking of the reason that he couldn't sleep. He had woken up from a nightmare, and didn't want to have to see any more of it afterwards. But before he had much time to think about what he had dreamt about he felt some shifting behind him, before some arms were wrapped around his chest and he was pressed against Gil's chest.

"Gil?" The Vessalius asked, confused.

"You don't have to shut me out if something is bothering you. I'll help you out and listen to what you have to say." Gil murmured, resting his face against Oz's head and slightly inhaling the scent that was there.

"Mmmmm… Gil." Oz murmured, moving his legs so that he was lying in Gil's lap. "I had a nightmare last night- that is why I was up early this morning." He said, his voice slightly muffled as it was pressed against the Nightray's shoulder. He didn't know why he was telling his servant all this, but, somehow, it felt right; almost as if a weight was starting to come off of his shoulders.

"What was it about?" He asked, not trying to push Oz back from his shoulder, knowing that if his face was back the older man would not find of anything.

"In it, we- we were walking together, and- and when I turned around to look at you, you started saying everything that my f-father told me." Gil felt his heart break at the anguish that was in the teen's voice, and the fact that he could barely say that without too much stuttering.

"Don't worry Oz; I could never even think any of those things about you. I promise- _swear_- that I never will." He said, trying to comfort the boy.

"Why, though? Why wouldn't you think that about me?" Oz grabbed the man's shirt, pulling back slightly to look the older man in the eye, his eyes slightly teary.

"I never could because I love you!" Gil said, unable to stop himself from blurting it out, and then realizing what he said a second afterwards by the shocked look on the Vessalius' face.

"Gil… do you mean that?" Oz managed to say through numb lips. Did this mean that his feelings were reciprocated? Hopefully the darker haired man meant it.

"…Of course I do." Gil managed after a moment of shock. He still couldn't believe he said it. Suddenly, a smirk came over his young master's face, mirth in his eyes as he rearranged himself so that he was straddling the man's legs, holding himself higher by pressing against the older man's shoulders. "Oz?" Gil managed, shocked by the change in demeanor; there was still some traces of tears in the boys eyes.

"So, you love me, hunh?" He said, his smirk widening. "Well, then, that's good. Especially…" He leaned forward, only pausing when his face was only one inch away from his face. "…since I love you too." Oz didn't give himself a chance to blush at his confession, as the next second his lips were on the man's lips, and his emerald eyes shut- not to see the man's expression.

A minute later, Oz pulled back, smiling down at his wide eyed servant. "Oz?" Gil asked, still shell shocked.

"Don't believe me, do you?" Oz muttered, a devilish glint in his eye. He pressed his lips chastely against Gil's lips for a moment, before pulling back and beaming down at his servant in accomplishment.

"You call that a kiss?" Gil murmured, smirking suddenly and surprising the teen. He pulled Oz down to him, forcing their lips together. A moment later, a tongue was tracing Oz's lips, requesting entrance, but when it was denied he growled silently, biting down on Oz's lower lip, causing the blond to gasp, unwittingly doing what the man had wanted him to do. Gil took advantage of that, his tongue going in the teen's mouth and exploring it.

After the initial shock was over, Oz started responding, making tongues move in an attempt for dominance. When the Nightray realized that his young master wasn't going to submit, he himself submitted. They continued kissing for a minute, before Oz had to pull back to breathe.

"At last." Gil muttered, happy. Oz furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he heard that, asking what he meant. "Well, I've meant to tell you my feelings for you for a while. I discovered them after you left, but I've always had them." He said, making Oz chuckle.

"Cheesy Gil." He murmured, the teen hugging him before lying down, using Gil's lap as a makeshift pillow. "But, hey, I'm glad you are." He said, his eyes closing as he decided to take a nap, despite it still being the morning.

Because of his eyes being closed, he didn't see the smile that appeared on the man's face. Gil started rubbing Oz's hair, admiring how soft it was.

Because, now, he had finally had Oz in every way he wanted to.

* * *

><p>So, hope you liked it; please review! :)<p> 


End file.
